Scusa ma ti chiamo amore
by Oyamada Sisters
Summary: De un pequeño enfado a apasionados besos y caricias, jadeos y gemidos. Lovino es incapaz de resistirse a tales encantos españoles. Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** Por asuntos que desconozco los personajes de "Axis Power Hetalia" no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. ¿Alguien me puede decir por que no me los quiere regalar?

**Advertencia:** El fic es Yaoi si no te gusta no lo leas, gracias y si sí, disfrutalo. Contiene lemon.

Esta cabreado en verdad que lo esta. De nuevo el español se fue con su estúpido fratello, dejándolo solo, OTRA VEZ. Murmura cosas en italiano, dirigidas al idiota de Antonio. Pasa los canales desesperado, intentando sacas las imágenes de Veneciano y Antonio riendo como estúpidos.

Escucha la puerta de entrada abrirse. Él idiota llego.

-Adiós Veneciano.

Romano, enfadado mas de lo que ya estaba, deja de pasar los canales, apaga el televisor y va donde España dispuesto a plantarle en cara lo que hizo, OTRA VEZ.

-¡Hoy te fuiste con mi hermano de nuevo! ¿Por qué todos quieren a mi estúpido fratello? – grita enfurruñado.

España cierra la puerta, se gira dedicándole una radiante sonrisa a Romano.

-Mañana dedicare todo mi mundo a Lovi – con las manos forma un corazón.

-¡Olvídalo ya es tarde!

-Nunca es tarde. – cuelga el abrigo en el perchero.

-¡Conmigo sí lo es! – se cruza los brazos y da la espalda.

-No estés celoso de Veneciano, Lovi. Puedo pasar un día entero con él, pero siempre pensare en ti. – susurra en su oído, abrazándolo y respirando su perfume.

-No me convences con eso, bastardo.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas? – poza la cabeza en su hombro.

-Deberías saberlo.

España suelta un largo suspiro. Mira a Romano, este desvía la mirada, frunciendo más el ceño.

-Esta bien, no andaré con Veneciano – besa su mejilla.

-N- no es q- que no quiera que estés con él… Solamente no lo hagas cuando yo esté – murmura – No quiero verte con alguien mas…

Antonio sonríe, su Lovi es demasiado celoso.

-Nunca te engañaría, ten eso presente. Te amo, no lo olvides.

-¡Ya suéltame! ¡Estas demasiado cerca!

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Mientras mas cerca de Romano mejor! ¿No te parece?

-¡N- no, no puedo pensar claro cuando haces eso! – grita.

-¿En serio Lovi? – lo mira, los ojos iluminados de la emoción.

-D- demonios – trata de soltarse. Antonio aprieta el abrazo, impidiendo a toda costa la huida de Lovino.

-¡Déjame España! – sentía poco aire llegarle, le costaba respirar con normalidad, el abrazo del español estaba haciéndole daño.

-No quiero, me gusta estar así.

-T- te digo que m- me dejes – hace lo posible por aflojar el agarré - ¡Haz caso! ¡Me estas asfixiando!

-Oh, perdón – desase el abrazo. Romano se tambalea y cae al suelo - ¡Romano!

España lo carga, da unas palmaditas en las pálidas mejillas. Romano no reacciona. Lo lleva al cuarto, sentándolo en sus piernas, dejando la cabeza recostada en el hombro.

Siente pequeños movimientos provenientes del cuerpo que sostiene en brazos. Lovino va despertando, abriendo los ojos, desconcertado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – toca su mejilla, acariciándola – Perdón.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste bastardo! – acomoda la cabeza – S sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué demonios me quieres tanto? – esconde el rostro en el cuello español.

-No tiene nada de malo que te quiera de esta forma.

-¡No me has respondido!

-Te quiero por lo que eres, no por lo que los demás quieren que seas. Se que hace ya bastante quería que cambiaras, aunque sea un poco, que fueras más cariñoso y expresaras lo que sientes, pero así eres tú y no te cambiaria por nada un nadie del mundo. Te quiero porque eres Romano.

Romano, piensa en las palabras dichas, pega el cuerpo al de España. Sonrojándose a la mil potencia le da un beso rápido en los labios. Un beso corto y seguro.

-G- gracias.

-Nee Romano hay algo mas, mírame.

-¡N- no quiero!

-Sí no me miras no lo diré.

Lo mira con el ceño fruncido – como es lo habitual-. España besa aquellos labios carnosos, conquistándolos. Un beso largo y dulce. Romano coloca sus manos en el cuello de España, pegándose mas. Queriendo sentir lo mas posible de aquel apasionado español.

España recuesta a Romano en la cama. Mete la lengua, recorriéndola toda, invadiendo como todo un conquistador. Juega con la lengua de Romano, acariciándola, succionándola. Lo hace abrir mas la boca. Un hilo de saliva corre por la comisura del labio español.

Lovino lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras un vivo sonrojo se esparce en su rostro.

Antonio va acariciando el cuerpo italiano, deleitándose a cada toque, sacando suculentos gemidos por parte italiana. Desabrocha la camisa sin romper el beso. Pasa la mano por las tetillas, piñizcando y jalando, dejándolas duras.

-E- España – con timidez, acerco sus labios al cuello expuesto de Antonio y comenzó a recorrerle dejando a su camino pequeños besos que fueron tomando intensidad al descender mas.

Como sí sus manos tuvieran vida propia, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa a España acariciándole la piel expuesta con sus manos y estas fueron remplazadas por los labios italianos, quien se sonrojo al escuchar una especie de gemido/gruñido de parte de Antonio.

-Si- sigue.

Con dedos temblorosos desabrocha el pantalón de España, pero se detuvo y aquel sonrojo se hizo presente otra vez… le invadió esa sensación de inseguridad otra

España mira a Romano, el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hace ver mas lindo. Baja lentamente las manos, acariciándole el abdomen, hasta llegar a la entre pierna.

Las manos de Lovino levemente comienzan a temblar, en cierto modo sabia que sucedería después y no sabia si tenía ansias o nervios, cerro los ojos para evitar la intensa mirada española. Aquellos ojos verdes le paraban el corazón.

España fue tocando atrevidamente cada punto sensible de esa zona, agrandando el bulto de los pantalones de Romano. Metiendo el dedo por su ano.

-Te gusta – besa aquellos labios entreabiertos, llenos de saliva traviesa.

Inevitablemente un gemido, algo alto, se le escapa a Lovino en los labios de Antonio, provocando que este se sonrojara aún más, sin embargo por primera vez en su vid no quiso detenerse y continuo besando a SU España, ignorando la protesta mental que le gritaba que se detuviera.

España paso los dedos por sobre la tela del pantalón. Le gustaba oír los gemidos de Romano, sabía que no admitiría abiertamente que le gustaban sus caricias. Desabrocho y libero la erección de Lovino. Sacándole y tirando el pantalón junto con la ropa interior.

Romano mordió el labio inferior de España como respuesta a todas aquellas caricias que están haciéndole perder la razón y con el miedo ya desaparecido metió su mano en los pantalones de España.

Antonio suelta un gruñido alto. Rompe el beso y baja hasta la erección sin atender.

-Lámelos – muestra tres dedos, mientras con la otra mano masturba el miembro de Lovino.

Sin hacerse de rogar los lame tratando de refrenar los gemidos, o mejor dicho, gritos que se alojan en lo mas profundo de su ser.

-Romano no te detengas.

-Q- qué m- mas quieres que haga, solo dilo… - se volvió a sonrojar mas si es que era posible.

-No te contengas, hazme lo que quieras.

Bajo los dedos ensalivados, metió uno en el estrechó agujero, deslizándolo con suavidad. Sabía que era la primera vez de su Lovi, debía tener cuidado. Comenzó a moverlo.

Las lagrimas comenzaron acumularse en sus ojos, le estaba doliendo, pero una vez que cogió el ritmo el placer que sentía libero un grito ahogado y sus manos sin querer apretaron el bulto que crecía en los pantalones de España.

España deja escapar un fuerte gemido. Romano le había apretado muy fuerte el duro miembro. Con la lengua seco las lagrimas acumuladas en los bellos ojos italianos. Metió un segundo dedo, haciendo tijerita para luego llegar el tercero.

Un gemido ahogado se escapo de los labios de Lovino mientras sus manos se aferran, una a los cabellos de España y los otros sin querer, en la región trasera del mismo.

España saca los dedos del interior de Romano. El miembro le dolía, palpitándole.

-La voy a meter, no aguanto – se desabrocho el pantalón lanzándolo al suelo. Abre las piernas de Lovino - ¿Estas listo?

Romano cierra los ojos, y con solo un asentimiento se preparo para lo que vendría.

-S- solo apúrate quieres – grita sonrojado.

España entra suave, buscando la manera menos dolorosa. Totalmente dentro espera lo justo para empezar a moverse salvajemente.

-Me avisas.

Pequeños gimoteos se deslizaron fuera de los labios de Romano, tratando a duras penas de consolidar el dolor, el color escarlata de sus mejillas, se esparció por todo sus rostro al darse cuenta de la posición que estaba con España.

-mmm…

España comenzó a moverse, dando pequeñas estocadas. Los gemidos de Romano lo estaban volviendo loco, sí ese era el paraíso no quería irse nunca. Aumento la velocidad, puso las piernas de Lovino en sus hombros, logrando entrar mas profundo.

-E- España – grito cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, los movimientos firmes de España estaban encendiendo el fuego en lo mas profundo de su ser que jamás había sentido antes, se aferro a las almohadas que estaban a su alrededor, tratando, finalmente de evitar gritar.

-Ro– Romano…

Las envestidas cada vez eran mas fuertes y profundas, tocando el punto sensible del italiano. El sudor recorría ambos cuerpo, los gemidos inundaban la habitación junto con los nombres de los amantes.

Jadeos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, y los movimientos comenzaron a aminorarse para después ambos gritar sus nombres mientras se corrían, España en Romano y este en ambos. Cayeron rendidos en las almohadas, esa cubierta fina de sudor en el rostro de ambos brillaba con la poca luz que iluminaba el lugar. Romano rápidamente tomo la sabana ms cercana y se cubrió la cabeza para que Antonio no pudiera ver el sonrojo.

España al ver tal acción tan infantil, no puede evitar reír un poco, con todo lo que acaban de hacer y sigue avergonzándose.

-Déjame ver tu rostro, Lovi – coge la sabana e intenta jalarla, la tiene firmemente sujeta.

-N- no – se escucha el murmullo, mientras Romano se aferraba a la sabana.

España ejerce más fuerza, logrando ver el sonrojo.

-Eres adorable – besa su frente.

El cabello de España le hizo cosquillas, produciendo que una pequeñísima y casi imperceptible risa saliera de sus labios.

-D- demonios. ¿E- España?

España dormía tranquilamente sobre el pecho de Romano, tanta pasión lo dejo agotado. Se aferro al cuerpo italiano.

Romano lo mira con los labios fruncidos y los cachetes inflados y sonrojados.

-E- eres un tonto – le besa la mejilla y también cubre el desnudo de España con la sabana – Scussi ma ti quiamo amore – susurra mientras aferraba al español contra si.

**¡Fin!**

**Lo único que tengo que decir es: ¡Que viva el spamano!**


End file.
